1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the medical arts. It is an apparatus, method and device used for anchoring a tendon, tissue, graft or prosthetic to a bone.
2. Background of Invention
There are numerous instances in the medical arts where it is necessary to anchor a tendon or other soft tissue to a bone. For example, an individual who tears a tendon away from the bone may have surgery to reattach said tendon to said bone.
The invention allows a surgeon to attach a patient's tendon to the patient's bone in a more efficient and secure manner than previously allowed.